sarugetchufandomcom-20200213-history
Ape Escape: Million Monkeys
Ape Escape: Million Monkeys, known in Japan as Saru Get You Million Monkeys ( ) is a platforming video game published and developed by Sony Computer Entertainment for the PlayStation 2 video game console. It was released throughout Asia a year after the previous title Ape Escape 3. The game entered the "Best Of" franchise on March 15, 2007, which was less than a year after the original release date. Plot The game has two story plots to play. One is "Episode Kakeru" referring to Spike and his friends, the other "Episode Specter" which refers to Specter and his monkeys. Each "Episode" has their own plot, which involves the same gameplay, but the story has changed. Episode Kakeru Episode Spike starts with Spike, Natalie, the Professor and Casi (who now has a human body) gathering in a city. The Professor's computer program in the form of the character "Charu", alerts them of the disaster happening in the city. A gigantic battleship appeared in the sky filled with Pipo Monkeys, armed with armor and guns. It is also shown that Specter has joined forces with a mysterious group of monkeys, to take over the world once more. Helga is also present when the attacks began. Suddenly, a giant Goliath drops down to terrorize civilians, until Spike and friends later take it down. With the monkeys on the loose around the city, Spike and friends then decide to catch them. They take down a truck carrying weapons provided by the monkeys. The team later finds out about their next target via NSB News that the monkeys have invaded over 30 world countries, an "Anti-Monkey World Defense" have been established with the help of over 43 countries, and that there are reports saying that monkeys are building a base which may diploid the same kind of laser beam cannon near an industrial complex by the coast. Spike and co head there and destroy it before the laser cannon is fired. It's at this point in the game where the entire world is under siege of the monkey threat, as armored Pipo Monkeys have appeared, and people and armies have been combating against the monkeys, but to no avail. Along with this a battleship appeared over a stadium, with monkeys running loose there. Eventually, Spike and co. were able to get on the battleship, and find Specter. Eventually they do reach Specter, and reveals that he previously fought and beaten Helga. This angers Spike and the two proceed to battle. Spike beats Specter, when all of a sudden, Pipotron G appears to fight Spike and co. After beating her, the ship starts to malfunction. Then it is revealed that the Mystery Man is the one behind the entirety of the game's events. The ship starts breaking apart, and Pipotron G sacrifices herself to save Natalie and Casi from being crushed from falling debris. While escaping, the team gets caught in a Virtual Space Trap, trapping them into a Virtual World. A Neo Pipotron named Pipotron Krack caught wind of this and created an army of Virus Casis. Since the real Casi is a robot, she is the only Casi not to be corrupted. After beating the Virus Casis and escaping a puzzle maze, Spike and co. were able to escape the Virtual World Trap. This angers the Mystery Man, and kills Pipotron Krack and turns him into a purple liquid as punishment. Due to Spike and Specter's meddling, his plan of world domination has been completely ruined. However, the liquid of Krack and Meta has been incorporated into a final back up plan, and he proceeds to blow up the battleship. However, when the countdown begins, Pipotron J, the leader of the Neo Pipotrons, comes up to him and strangles him, angered by the death of his brothers. The Mystery Man tries to electrocute him, but this not only electrocutes Pipotron J, but also himself. The battleship explodes and crashes in the ocean, with mysterious purple substances landing on the ground. Meanwhile, humans all over the world have been torn into two sides; For the Monkeys, and against the Monkeys. Then, mysterious new lifeforms called Blobs have appeared all over Tokyo, and are now invading with the monkeys. An injured Helga goes out to investigate, until Spike and co. arrive. Since Helga needs to be treated, but the Blobs need to be defeated, the team splits up. Spike goes on an escort mission to help Helga, and Natalie, Professor and Casi go out to fight the Blobs. A truck then appears the help Helga and Spike, and its revealed the drivers are the Pipotrons. Helga revealed that the Blobs are invincible and can only be destroyed by a special Gadget. The Gadget is on the truck that the Pipotrons are driving. Spike and co help protect the truck the Pipotrons are driving. The Gadget in the truck is a Super Gadget called the Satellite Laser. Spike, Natalie, Professor, and Casi all head out to fight the leader of the Blobs, the Mother Blob. Spike then uses the Satellite Laser to summon a laser in Tokyo, which fires a laser beam into space, bounce off a satellite back to Earth and deal the finishing blow on the Mother Blob. With the Blobs destroyed, the Monkey Army retreats, and the world returns back to normal. Episode Specter Episode Specter starts with Specter enjoying his vacation, when he is suddenly alerted by the Pipo Monkeys that the monkeys have started to take over the world, without his permission. He is shown that someone has created a Specter imposter, and Specter goes to defeat this imposter and get back his monkeys. Specter and the monkeys sky falls into Tokyo and fights Armored Goliath. While trying to board the Battleship, Specter captures several monkeys with a special type of Monkey Nets. Eventually, Specter and the Pipo Monkeys board the Battleship and finds the Specter imposter. After the impostor is defeated, it's revealed it was a new type of Pipotron called Pipotron Meta and it can take form of any living creature. The Mystery Man appears and "kills" Pipotron Meta (by using a special type gun that absorbs Neo Pipotrons) for failing him. He reveals to Specter that the Neo Pipotrons used Meta to take control of the monkeys, and now that he is gone, the monkeys have gone wild throughout Tokyo. Before Specter (and an enraged Pipotron G) could fight the Mystery Man, Pipotron Krack appears to tell him about new intruders aboard the Battleship. Specter, realizing that its Spike, decides to wait for him. Eventually, Spike and co. were able to get on the battleship, and find Specter. Eventually they do reach Specter, and reveals that he previously fought and beaten Helga. This angers Spike and two proceed to battle. Spike beats Specter, when all of a sudden, Pipotron G appears to fight Spike and co. After beating him, the ship starts to malfunction. Then it is revealed that the Mystery Man is the one behind the entirety of the game's events. The ship starts breaking apart, and Pipotron G sacrifices himself to save Natalie and Casi from being crushed from falling debris. While escaping, the team gets caught in a Virtual Space Trap, trapping them into a Virtual World. A Neo Pipotron named Pipotron Krack caught wind of this and created an army of Virus Casis. Since the real Casi is a robot, she is the only Casi not to be corrupted. After beating the Virus Casis and escaping a puzzle maze, Spike and co. were able to escape the Virtual World Trap. This angers the Mystery Man, and kills Pipotron Krack and turns him into a purple liquid as punishment. Due to Spike and Specter's meddling, his plan of world domination has been completely ruined. However, the liquid of Krack and Meta has been incorporated into a final back up plan, and he proceeds to blow up the battleship. However, when the countdown begins, Pipotron J, the leader of the Neo Pipotrons, comes up to him and strangle him, angered by the death of his brothers. The Mystery Man tries to electrocute him, but this not only electrocutes Pipotron J, but also himself. The battleship explodes and crashes in the ocean, with mysterious purple substances landing on the ground. Mysterious new lifeforms called Blobs have appeared all over Tokyo, and are now invading with the monkeys. An injured Helga goes out to investigate, until Specter and co. arrive. Since Helga needs to be treated, but the Blobs need to be defeated, Specter goes on an escort mission to help Helga, and the Pipo Monkeys go out to fight the Blobs. A truck then appears the help Helga and Spike, and its revealed the drivers are the Pipotrons. Helga revealed that the Blobs are invincible and can only be destroyed by a special Gadget. The Gadget is on the truck that the Pipotrons are driving. Specter and co help protect the truck the Pipotrons are driving. The Gadget in the truck is a Super Gadget called the Satellite Laser. Specter and the Pipo Monkeys all head out to fight the leader of the Blobs, the Mother Blob. Specter then uses the Satellite Laser to summon a laser in Tokyo, which fires a laser beam into space, bounce off a satellite back to Earth and deal the finishing blow on the Mother Blob. With the Blobs destroyed, the Monkey Army retreats, and the world returns back to normal. Hi-Tech Coliseum After the events of the game, another Hi-Tech Tournament begins, and Spike, Natalie, Professor, Casi, Helga, Specter, the Pipo Monkeys, Pipotrons, and Pipotron G (who somehow survived the Battleship crash) are invited to participate. Gameplay The gameplay uses the action based gameplay from the party title Ape Escape: Pumped & Primed, and mixes it with the platforming ape catching of the original title. Players use different weapons to destroy machines, and creatures lurking throughout the city. Players also use Gadgets to defeat monkeys, and use the "Monkey Net" to catch them. Each mission requires a different goal. Sometimes you will need to defeat a boss, other times you will need to defeat a set of Targets, defend certain characters or weapons that will help you throughout the game or sometimes you just need to capture a set of monkeys. Each mission containing monkeys has up to 100 monkeys available for capture. The more you capture, the more "Gotcha Points" get added to your total score, which helps you unlock certain items in various ways. Missions #18 and #19 differ from the rest of the game. It requires you to solve virtual puzzles within a time limit. This is the only occasion where Gadgets are no longer necessary to win the mission. Playable Characters All of the playable characters from Ape Escape: Pumped & Primed return in this game. For the first time ever in the Ape Escape series, Specter is playable. Helga, Jake, Pipotrons, Dark Jake and Dark Specter are unlockable characters, but Dark Jake and Dark Specter are only playable in Coliseum Mode and Multiplayer Mode. Four new characters, Pipotron G, Legend, Volcano, and Virus Casi are playable, with only Legend, Volcano and Virus Casi only being playable in Coliseum Mode. *Both Jake and Helga can be unlocked through other means, but they can also be unlocked through codes. Levels See Ape Escape Million Monkeys Levels Passwords See Passwords (Ape Escape: Million Monkeys). Gallery See Ape Escape: Million Monkeys/Gallery. Trivia * The game was planned to be released in the United Kingdom in late 2006, but the game was postponed and later canceled due to Ape Escape 3 coming out on the same year, as well as AE3's low sales. * With 15 playable characters (24 if you count the Pipotron Trio and Monkey Team as separate characters), Ape Escape: Million Monkeys has the most playable characters in any Ape Escape game. * This is the last Ape Escape game released on the PlayStation 2. * Some of the cutscenes in the game were filmed in live action. * Despite Monkeys invading the entire world, the game mostly takes place in one city. Category:Games Category:Ape Escape: Million Monkeys Category:PlayStation 2 Games